1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a liquid crystal module. More specifically, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal module having a bezel.
2. Background Information
A conventional directly-backlit type of liquid crystal module has a basic structure in which a light source is disposed inside of a rear frame, an optical sheet and a liquid crystal panel are disposed in front of the light source, and a bezel with a rectangular frame shape is fitted to four sides of the liquid crystal panel and screwed to the rear frame.
The bezel that fixes the liquid crystal panel is formed by either linking four bezel constituent frame pieces (hereinafter “bezel pieces”) in a rectangular frame shape, or linking two L-shaped bezel pieces in a rectangular frame shape. Stepped linking tabs are formed by bending at the ends of the bezel pieces, and the linking tabs are superposed with and screwed to the linking tabs or the ends of the other bezel pieces (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Nos. 2007-304279, 2006-350218 and 2007-17835, for example).
However, when the linking tabs are formed by bending at the ends of the bezel pieces, and the bezel pieces are linked into a rectangular frame shape, the bezel can be deformed because the linking tabs are not strong enough.
This problem with inadequate strength of the linking tabs can be solved to a certain degree by making the bezel pieces thicker, or by reducing the amount that the linking tabs protrude. Nevertheless, if the bezel pieces are made thicker, this greatly increases both weight and cost. Furthermore, since holes are usually formed in the linking tabs for inserting screws or for inserting positioning bosses, there is a limit to how much the protruding distance of the linking tabs can be reduced.
Also, when the bezel pieces that have the linking tabs formed at their ends are linked into a rectangular frame shape, the bezel thus assembled does not have a very good appearance, and there is room for improvement from an aesthetic standpoint.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved liquid crystal module. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.